BM/RB Epic Characters
An epic character is a character whose level is beyond 20th. Doing so takes twice as much XP and leveling 1-20. For instance, 20-21 is 400 XP; rather than the typical 200 XP it would normally be. Epic characters gain additional feats and abilities dependant on their class. Basics Many, but not all, class features continue to accumulate after 20th level/ The following guidelines describe how the epic class progressions in this section work. As noted on Table: Epic Advancement, your base save bonuses and base attack bonus don't increase after 20th level. Thus, there no columns for base save bonuses or base attack bonuses for these classes. Instead, use Table: Epic Advancement to determine the character's epic bonus on saving throws and attacks. *You continue to gain Hit Dice and skill points as normal beyond 20th level. *Generally speaking, any class feature that uses your class level as part of a mathematical formula, such as a field officer's inspiration ability continues to increase using your class level in the formula. *For spellcasters, your caster level continues to increase after 20th level. Thus, a 23rd-level occultist casts as a 23rd-level character. However, your spells per day don't increase after 20th, level. The only way to gain additional spells per day (other than the bonus spells gained from a high ability score) is to select the Improved Spell Capacity epic feat. *The powers of familiars, special mounts, and fiendish servant continue to increase as their masters gain levels. *Any class features that increase or accumulate as part of a repeated pattern (such as an infiltrator's sneak attack) also continue to increase or accumulate after 20th level at the same rate. An exception to this rule is any bonus feats granted as a class feature do not increase with epic levels. Instead, these classes get bonus feats at a different rate (described in each class below). *In addition to the class features retained from nonepic levels, each class gains a bonus feat every two, three, four, or five levels after 20th. This augments each class's progression of class features, because not all classes otherwise improve class features after 20th level. You must select these feats fromm the list of bonus feats for that class, much like the nonepic fighter selects his bonus feats from the specific list. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that every character gets every odd numbered level. *Also, many classes gain additional class features after 20th level. Epic Characters By Class Epic Acolyte Epic Archivist Epic Black Knight Epic Blackmetal Demolitionist 'Epic Brigand' 'Epic Caller' 'Epic Celebrity' The epic celebrity's music can move even the cruelest, most soulless creature, or inspire his allies to the heights of power and bravery. First and foremost, you must focus on improving your epic celebrity's ability to perform. Epic Skill Focus (perform) is an obvious choice, but Lasting Inspiration and Inspire Excellence are crucial as well. Gaining additional spellcasting ability is useful. But don't forget that you'll still be in combat from time to time so Epic Prowess is a good selection. Put most if not all your ability increases in Charisma, because that's the key to most of your powers. Of course, an occasional boost to Dexterity or Intelligence is never a bad idea. Other Options: 'If you already have combat-related feats such as Weapon Focus or Point Blank Shot, consider picking up the epic feats that use them as prerequisites. Improve spell capacity lets you work your way towards 9th-level spells (and that in turn allows access to the automatic metamagic feats). '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Skill Points at Each Additional Level: '''10 + Int Modifier. '''Spells: '''The celebrity's caster level is equal to his class level. The celebrity's number of spells per day does not increase after 20th level. The celebrity does not learn additional spells unless he selects the Spell Knowledge feat (See Epic Feats). '''Epic Celebrity Bonus Feat List: '''Augmented Alchemy, Deafening Song, Epic Inspiration, Epic Leadership, Epic Reputation, Epic Skill Focus, Group Inspiration, Hindering Song, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Meta-Magic, Improved Spell Capacity, Inspire Excellence, Lasting Inspiration, Master Staff, Master Wand, Music of the Gods, Permanent Emanation, Polyglot, Ranged Inspiration, Rapid Inspiration, Reactive Countersong, Spell Knowledge, Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity, Tenacious Magic. 'Charm Immunity ' At 21st level, a celebrity becomes immune to charm and domination effects. 'Empowered Will ' At 21st level, a celebrity may add 1/2 of his reputation to will saves. 'Legendary Style At 24th and 28th level, two additional style features are added to the celebrity's lists. ''Melancholic 24th — ''Wilted Rose: '''At 24th level, an epic melancholic has more than once, crossed the very threshhold of death. They are now considered to be undead and gain all immunities granted by the creature type. However, they do not become vulnerable to Positive Energy, and Negative Energy affects them the same way as it would a living creature. ''Melancholic 28th — Drag of Ages: '''At 28th level, an epic melancholic can use a performance that can ruin the day of the happiest deva. Any opponents who can hear the melancholic takes a penalty to their Attack Rolls and AC equal to his Reputation. 'Pin-Up 24th — ''Indescriminate Passion:' A celebrity of 24th level who chose the path of the Pin-Up can use Charm and Domination spells on any creature type regardless of the description of the spell. In addition, charm and dominate spells used on creatures who are neither blind or deaf are treated as if they had been cast by a caster of 2 levels higher. ''Pin-Up 28th — ''Fight Over Me: '''At 28th level, an epic pin-up can use a performance that causes all creatures able to hear it to mindlessly attack the nearest subject to them other than the Pin-Up. They cannot take any actions except for a full attack or normal attack, and thus cannot use any spells or abilities until the performance ends. Each round subjects are entitled to a will save to break out of the effects of the performance once they successfully save they can no longer be affected by the same performance. However, the DC to save is increased by 1 each round, and the bardic round cost to maintain is increased by 2. ''Pop Star 24th — Greater Royalty: '''A celebrity of 24th level who chose the path of the Pop Star has their Salary Level increased by 2. And adds their class level to all profession checks to make money. 'Pop Star 28th' — ''Powey Wowey: A celebrity of 28th level who chose the path of the Pop Star can use a performance to bolster the defenses of his allies. Allies who can hear the pop star are granted a morale bonus to their AC and Saves of +1 per point of Reputation the celebrity has, as well as SR equal to twice the celebrity's reputation. ''Heavy Metal Idol 24th — ''Burst of Fame '''At 24th level, an epic heavy metal idol is granted a one time increase to reputation of +4. ''Heavy Metal Idol 28th — Triple Trill '''At 28th level, an epic heavy metal idol can use a performance that inflicts 1d2 fire, 1d2 cold, and 1d2 electricity damage to any number of subjects that are able to hear him per point of reputation for each round it is maintained. A fortitude save halves the damage each turn. 'Thespian 24th — ''Divine Trickery '''At 24th level, an epic thespian's spells can not by scryed or otherwise detected by divination spells by any means regardless of caster level. Also, a spellcraft check can no longer identify any spell they are casting. 'Thespian 28th — ''Montague's Last Act '''At 28th level, an epic thespian has the ability to use a performance at the cost of 4 bardic rounds, that makes a record every beneficial or detrimental spell or ability that is cast until the thespian's next turn. The thespian must declare whether it is to record beneficial or detrimental effects at the time it is started. Upon the thespian's next turn, he selects one target that takes all the effects of the recorded spells and abilities at once. Area of Effect spells and abilities however, become single target abilities when they are reinacted. 'Gypsy 24th '— '''Eclipse of the Two Suns '''At 24th level, an epic gypsy gains a bonus to all his saves equal to his Reputation. 'Gypsy 28th '— '''Dance of the First World '''At 28th level, an epic gypsy gains a performance that grants all allies who are able to see him the effects of the following spells, using his celebrity level as his caster level. ''Dance of a Thousand Cuts, Deadly Juggernaut, Kiss of the First World ''and ''Crusader's Edge. ''Instead of the normal duration for these spells however, it lasts for as long as the performance is maintained. 'Epic Dark Apiarist' 'Epic Field Officer' 'Epic Gambler' 'Epic Glamourist' 'Epic Grafter' 'Epic Infiltrator' 'Epic Martyr' 'Epic Materiamancer' 'Epic Naturalist' The epic naturalist is a mighty symbol of the power of the natural world, able to focus the primal forces of the elements to do her bidding. Improved Spell Capacity is a good choice for the magic-savvy naturalist, allowing them access to more higher level spell slots while things like Automatic Still Spell and Automatic Quicken Spell are also good choices. Boost your Wisdom to improve your spellcasting power, though most other abilities are reasonable choices as well depending on your prefered style of combat. '''Other Options: '''If you don't care about spellcasting as much as other practitioners of your art, consider picking up Weapon Focus (Claw) and Epic Weapon Focus (Claw) or similar feats to improve your natural attacks. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Skill Points at Each Additional Level: '''4 + Int Modifier. '''Spells: '''The Naturalist's caster level is equal to her class level. The naturalist's number of spells per day however, does not increase after 20th level. '''Epic Naturalist Bonus Feat List: '''Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Beast Companion, Gargantuan Suffusion, Dragon Suffusion, Energy Resistance, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Fast Healing, Fine Suffusion, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Multi-Spell, Perfect Health, Permanent Emanation, Plant Suffusion, Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity, Spontaneous Spell, Tenacious Magic, and Vermin Suffusion 'Chosen Path' At 21st level, a naturalist may select a path from the following list. They may choose two different paths at 21 and 26, but focusing on one path has an increased effect. ''Path of Nature's Power: ''This path gives the naturalist superior ability with spells. increasing their effective caster level by 2; and if they select it again at 26th level by 4. This does not affect their suffusion ability however. Selecting this a second time also grants them the Growth Subdomain. ''Path of the Veil Walker: ''This path gives the naturalist superior ability to strike in combat, granting them a +2 bonus to attack and damage; and again by +4 if they select it a second time at 26th level. Selecting this a second time also grants them the Agathion Subdomain ''Path of the Grovewarden: ''This path gives the naturalist superior ability to sustain blows, increasing their HD to D10; And D12 if they select it again at 26th. These hit points are added retroactively when selected by increasing the naturalist's hit points by 2 per HD they currently have. Selecting this a second time also grants them the Restoration Subdomain. 'Conjunction' At 25th level, an epic naturalist may have two additional groves. And gains the following abilities. ''Earth Mastery: ''As long as both the naturalist and their opponent are touching the ground. The naturalist is granted a bonus to attack and damage rolls equal to 1/2 of their naturalist level. This also grants them the Earth Domain. ''Water Mastery: ''the naturalist gains a swim speed appropriate to their creature size, and if both they and their opponent are in contact with the water, they are granted a bonus to attack and damage rolls equal to 1/2 of their naturalist level. This also grants them the Water Domain. 'Epic Nullifier' 'Epic Occultist' The epic occultist is a powerful researcher of the arcane. At this point they have no doubt dabbled in the arts of the outer planes or even through undeath. Because of this their companion is greatly improved, as is their mastery over their chosen school of magic. Most occultists focus their efforts into improving their magical ability or their ability to craft magical items and artifacts, though some prefer to improve their ability to survive the monsters of the outer planes. '''Hit Die: '''D6 '''Skill Points at Each Additional Level: '''2 + Int Modifier. '''Spells: '''The Occultist's caster level is equal to his class level. The occultist's number of spells per day however, does not increase after 20th level. '''Epic Occultist Bonus Feat List: '''Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Combat Casting, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Rod, Craft Epic Staff, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Efficient Item Creation, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Spellcasting, Familiar Spell, Forge Epic Ring, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Scribe Epic Scroll, Spell Focus, Spell Knowledge, Spell Mastery, Spell Penetration, Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity, Spontaneous Spell, Tenacious Magic. In addition to the feats on this list, the occultist may select any item creation feat or metamagic feat not listed here. 'Augmented Companion' At 21st level, the Epic occultist's shadow companion may take class levels up to an amount equal to 1/2 of his master's own HD. He cannot however, take classes with Intelligence as a primary Ability Score, such as the Occultist or Scientist. Planar Harbingers who favor outsider pets however, may give them class levels equal to 1/2 of the Occultist's total HD. While under the effects of a circles of shadows spell, the companion temporarily loses the features granted by this. 'Master Talisman' At 23rd level, an epic occultist's talisman's enhancement bonus becomes +4, and grants them the Epic Spell Focus appropriate to their chosen school of magic. In addition, they may select one planar material, and choose either the Armor effect of the material to apply to their shield, or if they have improved shield bash, they may select the weapon effect instead. In addition, the talisman can store up to 20 levels worth of spells appropriate to the occultist's chosen school of magic, similar to a ring of spell storing. 'Favored Spell' At 29th level, the occultist may select one spell that they favor, and it becomes an at will spell-like ability for them. However meta-magic cannot be applied to this, though it can be quickened with quicken spell-like ability and similar spell-like ability affecting feats. 'Epic Olden Knight' 'Epic Prismatic Paladin' 'Epic Rebellion Soldier' 'Epic Rune Adept' 'Epic Saboteur' 'Epic Scientist' The epic scientist is a master of the sciences and a master of knowledge skills in general, no one ever doubts an epic scientists ability to deduce a situation to it's fine bits, examine it, and solve it in a heart beat. At this point in time, a scientist may want to focus on extra discovery feats to gain the powerful benefits of their superior knowledge. Though a more magic savvy one may choose to get the decent pool of magic improving feats that they now have access to. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Skill Points at Each Additional Level: '''6 + Int Modifier. '''Spells: '''The scientist's caster level is equal to her class level. The scientist's number of spells per day however, does not increase after 20th level. '''Epic Scientist Bonus Feat List: '''Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Extended Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Efficient Item Creation, Energy Resistance, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Penetration, Extra Discovery, Fast Healing, Great Intelligence, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Spell Opportunity, Spontaneous Spell, and Tenacious Magic. 'Battle of Wits' At 21st level, the scientist is no longer questioned when it comes to their ability to argue their point. From now on, the scientist may make an appropriate knowledge check in place of a concentration check when casting from a particular school. For Transmutation, and Evocation they may make a Knowledge (arcana) check. For Necromancy and Abjuration they may make a Knowledge (religion) check. For Illusion they may make a Knowledge (local) check, for Enchantment and Divination they may make a Knowledge (nobility) check, for Conjuration they may make a Knowledge (planes) check. This check may also be made in place of any caster level checks to overcome spell resistance or to dispel. Also, as a standard action, they may enter a battle of wits with any intelligent opponent. If they win an opposed knowledge check, they may do one of the following; Confuse for 1d6+4 rounds, Dominate for 1d2 rounds, or force a target to lose their action as an immediate action. 'Epic Discovery' At 24th and 28th level, the scientist may choose any discovery previously available to them, or one of the following if they have the appropriate requirements. '''Controlled Spellcasting: '(24 ranks in Knowledge (arcana), Statistics) Once per spellcasting attempt, the scientist may use statistics to reroll any one detail regarding the spell being cast, including spell resistance, target saving throws, caster level checks, damage, attack, or concentration without expending one of their daily uses of statistics. However if they have expended all of their statistics uses for the day they cannot do this until they have rested. Sciens Magicis: '(28 ranks in Knowledge (arcana), Superior Obscura) With this discovery, the scientist now has access to 8th level spells. Also, to determine their spells per day for these levels, consult the Occultist's progression table, also, 7th level spells no longer require 6th level spell slots to memorize. '''Imperium Frame: '(24 ranks in Computer Use) With this discovery, whenever the scientist successfully gains control of a hacked system, they immediately gain control of every system in the same building, allowing them to be able to access any further consoles in that building without making a computer use check regardless of it's DC. '''Tharmas Affinity: (28 ranks in Computer Use) With this discovery, whenever the scientist uses a console, they may summon a swarm of Tharmas Bits to protect them until they are slain. This swarm will only inflict swarm damage to creatures who are not allied with the scientist. If the scientist already has a swarm of Tharmas Bits, and accesses a console, instead of creating an additional swarm, the initial swarm increases in size by one size category and is completely healed. Reriggerate: (24 ranks in Demolitions) With this discovery the scientist can turn any console or other machine that they access or have access to into a proximity mine, even if the machine is inactive or damaged. The console is rigged to cause any one spell cast by the scientist to go off on everything within 20 feet of the console upon entering proximity. This can be done remotely if the scientist has gained control of multiple consoles. Atomic Reclassification: (28 ranks in Demolitions) With this discovery, the scientist gains the following extraordinary ability that can be used once per day. Atomic Reclassification: Causes one explosive device, such as a bomb or grenade to inflict d12 in damage instead of its normal dice type and the range is quadrupled, and any splash damage becomes full damage. Also the crit range for this item becomes x6 and always confirms on critical threat. Any bonuses to the damage from enhancement bonuses, mods, or other effects, deals that extra bonus for each die rolled rather than the total. Shadow Cartography: '(24 ranks in Knowledge (dungeoneering), Dungeonology) With this discovery, the scientist can spend a full-round action to reveal every single room in the current level of the current structure including the creatures therein, secret doors, and traps as well as the DCs for each trap. The scientist can do this once per day and it lasts until they leave the dungeon floor they are currently on, or the dungeon itself. '''Greater Golemancy: '(28 ranks in Knowledge (dungeoneering), Golemancy) With this discovery, the scientist no longer needs to maintain the golem by skipping his standard actions. Also, the golem can be made out of any sufficient amount of any material gaining the abilities associated with the material being used. '''Virus: (24 ranks in Knowledge (engineering), Disable) With this discovery, the scientist may make a ranged touch attack to cause a virus to infect the targeted construct within medium range. This construct is allowed to make a fortitude check with a DC equal to his current sustained damage in hit points. If he fails he is infected, and any other construct that comes within 10 feet of the initial target must make the same save using the same DC or the virus spreads to the new target as well. This virus works in a similar way to Black Matter Exposure except that it inflicts 1 hour of exposure per round, and this is increased by 1 with each round thereafter until the construct is repaired (DC 35). This is NOT a black matter effect. Master Engineer: '(28 ranks in Knowledge (engineering), Cheaper Conversion) With this discovery, the materials required for crafting any recipe that uses the Craft (Electrical) or Craft (Mechanical) skill are halved. '''Environmental Tutelage: '(24 ranks in Knowledge (geography), Mental Mapping) With this discovery the effects of Mental Mapping are granted to any number of allies. 'Faciles Mundi: '(28 ranks in Knowledge (geography)) With this discovery, the scientist as a free action may use move earth and similar environmentally altering spells at will. However the distraction of battle makes doing this more difficult, and as such, it takes the scientist a standard action and a concentration check to do so. 'Mental Muscle Memory: '(24 ranks in Knowledge (history)) With this discovery, the scientist gains a +8 bonus on all d20 rolls made against a creature they have previously encountered and defeated. 'Twist Time: '(28 ranks in Knowledge (history), Time Space Relativity) With this discovery, once per day per four caster levels, the scientist may take 1d2 additional turns after the turn this is activated. This is a swift action. '''Communication: (24 ranks in Linguistics) With this discovery, the scientist is considered to have truespeech allowing them to communicate with any creature with a language. Also this allows the scientist to speak to someone they have previously met and communicated with using a form of telepathy over any distance, including between planes. But only if they have a general idea of their current location. Knowledge of the Aeons: '(28 ranks in Linguistics) With this discovery, the scientist has learned from many different cultures with many different languages, granting them a misc. bonus to all knowledge checks equal to 1/2 of their HD. '''Polygraphy: '(24 ranks in Knowledge (local)) With this discovery, all bluff or intimidate attempts made against the scientist automatically fail. But only if they have verbal components. 'Glorious Fame: '(28 ranks in Knowledge (local), Fame) With this discovery, the scientist adds his scientist level to all normally Charisma-Based checks, and she gains an epic-level Contact. 'Devolution: '(24 ranks in Knowledge (nature)) With this discovery, the scientist gains the following ability that can be used once per day per four scientist levels. Devolution: ''One living target loses one supernatural or extraordinary ability permanently. '''Zoology: '(28 ranks in Knowledge (nature)) With this discovery, the scientist gains an animal companion using his scientist level as his druid level. 'Lordship: '(24 ranks in Knowledge (nobility), Estates) With this discovery, the credit account granted by the Estates ability is increased to 100,000 credits. '''Royal Scientist: (28 ranks in Knowledge (nobility), Net Worth: 2,000,000 Credits) With this discovery, the scientist has access to things non-royals would never have access to. including a plethora of top secret recipes and prototypes from all the big names in modern science, and access to royal audiences whenever they please. This also gives them access to material grants from allied royals and people in power. Metaphysical Materials: (24 ranks in Knowledge (physics)) This discovery reduces the material component price of spells cast by the scientist by 3/4. Perfect Creation: '(28 ranks in Knowledge (physics)) With this discovery, the scientist automatically succeeds on any crafting attempt which they have a possibility of succeeding on, given their ranks and total bonus in the craft. '''Advanced Armaments: '(24 ranks in Pilot) With this discovery, any vehicle with weapons that the scientist pilots and controls gains an extra attack with each weapon. 'Trick Driving '(28 ranks in Pilot) With this discovery, any vehicle the scientist pilots gains the benefits of Evasion, Improved Evasion, Dodge, Mobility, Stalwart, and Wind Stance. '''Proselytize (24 ranks in Knowledge (religion)) With this discovery, the scientist may preach the word of his or her deity to large crowds with great effect. He or she may speak in such a manner once per day, plus one additional time per day per ten scientist levels. Proselytize has three effects. First, any time the scientist is speaking in this manner, he or she is treated as though affected by a sanctuary spell. Second, his voice can be heard clearly by anyone within a radius of 100 feet plus 50 feet per level, regardless of background noise, and his or her speech can be understood as though the audience were affected by a comprehend languages spell. Finally, everyone in the range of the scientists’s voice immediately has a chance of becoming enraptured: Followers of the same deity Automatic if 10 or fewer HD, otherwise Will save (DC 20 + ½ scientist’s class level + Int modifier) Others of the same alignment Automatic if 5 or fewer HD, otherwise Will save (as above) All others Will save (as above) Enraptured audience members act as though affected by a symbol of persuasion, changing alignment as appropriate and otherwise functioning according to the charm person spell. The scientist can inspire the crowd to take any of a number of actions, depending on his alignment. Any suicidal suggestion grants audience members a new saving throw to break the rapture (with the exception of low-level followers of the same deity, who never got a save in the first place). This rapture lasts for 10 minutes plus an additional 5 minutes per level. Also the proselytize ability includes deific aura once per day, plus one additional time per day per ten levels thereafter. When the scientist speaks, he or she can cause a rolling wave of deific power to spring from his or her body that functions as either a blasphemy, dictum, holy word, or word of chaos spell (as appropriate for his or her alignment), affecting only those in the audience who have resisted becoming enraptured. Deific aura otherwise functions as the relevant spell cast by a 20th-level cleric. The deific aura can occur at any point during his speech. Godslayer (28 ranks in Knowledge (religion)) With this discovery you ignore many divine immunities when battling people with divine power ranks. Also, immunities to abilities such as blind, confusion, dazing, ability damage and ability drain and entanglement, however such abilities only work at 1/2 effectiveness and duration, but are not immediately ignored. Also, salient divine abilities of power level 14 or lesser do not affect you. Tarot Expert: '(24 ranks in Use Magic Device) With this discovery, tarot Programs have additional effects. '''Recharge: '(28 ranks in Use Magic Device) With this discovery, once per day, the scientist may fully recharge one item. '''Greatest Invention Upon reaching 30th level, the scientist selects one recipe they are fond of. From now on, the product of this recipe is bolstered to god-like levels. A simple potion of heal may become a potion of miracles, or a tank may become a mobile fortress of power equal to Taan himself. Only Maxusus knows what result you will have, but you will NOT be disappointed! 'Epic Shadow Zealot' 'Epic Shrine Priest' 'Epic Sky Corsair' 'Epic Soul Mimic' 'Epic Vicar' 'Epic Waterdancer' 'Epic Prestige Classes' 'Epic Nemesis Stalker'